Project Alpha
by Royal shadow1
Summary: Alpha, a young femlae feral with a blocked memory, she and her pack travel to the school for the gifted in the hopes of being accepted. Alpha just wants to know about her past and what her dog tags mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first X-Men Fanfic and i hope i am getting everything right...uhm OH RIGHT i own nothing, except Callum, Roscoe, Patrick, and Alpha...yeahhhh**

**Anyways i hope you like it, please tell me what you think...**

Being a mutant and not knowing your origins is rather annoying. It raises all sorts of questions like "who were my parents? Were they mutants or when I displayed freakish ability's did they throw me into the gutter?" It may be annoying but it's also freeing, I never have to answer to anybody but me and my pack of mutant friends.

I can remember a little of my childhood, I know it was a depressing, harsh environment but I think I came out alright. The one thing I remember vividly is that the night of my eighth birthday a man gave me some papers and told me to leave the area. I know I should remember more but…I can't. All I have now to remind me of that time is the papers and the dogtags I wear every day, the ones nobody knows about. It's been ten years since I was sent away.

Living in an orphanage sucks, especially since they give us a specific amount of food, which isn't enough for four young feral children. My pack consists of me, the un-identical twins Callum and Roscoe, and Patrick. We should be getting around 12,000 calories per day and on a good day we're getting around 5,000 a day. We hunt occasionally but it's not enough to help us.

We have a plan to run away to Xaviar's school for mutants. We have hid our powers long enough, and if we have to hid it anymore I think the animals inside of me will destroy everything.

I glanced out of the window and watched the setting sun. a sharp rap on my door alerted me to Callum standing in the doorway. I glanced at him and he started talking. "Roscoe thinks he found the School. We are going to go tomorrow night and check it out." I nodded and said "Ok but we should hunt tonight." Callum nodded then walked away.

I smirked to myself then jumped out the window. My long dirty blond hair whipping around my face, I landed with a soft thud and glanced up at my room three stories above me. I smirked and slinked into the forest. Callum slinked up beside me and whispered "Roscoe and Patrick are coming, they just have to do a little work before they come out to meet us." I nodded and we walked towards our meeting place.

I glanced at Callum as we sat down on opposite ends of the fire pit. Callum eyes darkened as he started making a fire, he had a snake-ey look that made girls love him. He also was extremely hot, so that probably helped things out a bit. Callum was a snake feral, Roscoe was a wolf feral, Patrick was a Panther, and i scariely enough was a freak compared to them. I was once a project for the military, and they made me a mix of ferals.

A couple of seconds later we heard footsteps brushing closer to us. We tensed up and I let my nails elongate. Hissing I stood up and waited for the intruders to step into the clearing. The wind was to my back so I couldn't smell them. Roscoe and Patrick walked into the clearing smirking. "Scare you Alpha?" Patrick teased. I relaxed then said "Pu-lease you couldn't scare me if you were Magneto himself!"

We chuckled then Roscoe said "I brought more stuff for when we leave." I nodded and said "Put it in the hallow." A while ago I had found an dead tree, and started digging into it for a place to hide. I grew to big soon but we started putting camping things into the tree. Roscoe nodded and put a tarp, a blanket, and some matches into the trunk.

I shrugged and started scenting the air. A herd of deer were eating just over the hill. I glanced at the boys who followed my lead scenting the air and we started hunting. "No female?" Patrick's horse whisper carried towards me. "No." I breathed back.

Patrick nodded as we stalked the deer. Both of us had elongated our nails, and we waited for the signal from Callum. We spotted Callum standing on the opposite hill and Roscoe was already slinking towards the deer. Callum started running towards the deer herding them towards me and Patrick.

Roscoe caught any deserters, and drove them back into the herd. The weaklings were in the back waiting for us to take them. Grinning I jumped out at one quickly killing it. Patrick did the same, and in the heat of the moment we were truly animals. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Roscoe slide towards the meal, I snarled at him.

Roscoe whined and after a second I shook my head and said "Haaa ok…let's eat." We dove into the bloody carcasses, letting the bloodlust grow. After we were done eating I stretched out and said "Did you all find the school?" Roscoe nodded and said "Yeah, want to pack tonight and go or pack tonight and leave tomorrow?" I shrugged and said "I don't care. All I want is for them to help us, and maybe they can get my memory back for me."

Patrick poked me and said "Alpha, why do you want to know who you are? You family could be dead and then you would feel sad…isn't it better knowing you were a project of the military and leave it alone?" I poked him back and said "No, because what if my parent's are alive? I'm sorry yours are dead but I want to at least see who my parent's are."

Patrick growled and got up "Parent's aren't always that great." He snarled and walked away. I felt a twinge of regret but at the same time I didn't care. He wasn't in charge of me so he shouldn't feel the need to tell me what I should and shouldn't want.

I glanced at Callum and Roscoe and shrugged "I'm going to go get clean before we head back." The boys nodded and I stalked off to the stream. The water was freezing as I lay in it, I stared at the night sky. "Why can't I remember anything?" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my lovely reviewer, Victor's Wildchild, you question will be answered all in good time *Smiles inocently* **

**Discalimer- i don't own X-men...if i did there would be more origins Victor Creed 0_0 yum...**

**anywayss ONWARD!**

The next morning I woke up around eight to the lovely sounds of the house mother Karan shouting at me to "GET UP AND GO TO WORK!" biting back a snarl I hopped out of bed and started packing. I threw my tooth brush, some old clothes, my MP3 player and some stolen batteries. I glared down at the little children running around the house. They scattered as soon as they saw me. I saw Callum and Roscoe talking to one another. "Time to go." I said. Patrick was laying on a bench when I walked up and nudged him with my foot. "We're leaving." He nodded and said "Meet you by the tree?" I nodded and I looped out to into the woods.

I got to the tree and sat down, I felt something wasn't right. I started scenting the air, when I recognized the scent. It was a group of boys from school who had seen Patrick and I mock fight one another. I didn't want to hurt them but I wanted to live.

I turned and slowly trying to look nervous. "h-hey…" I said. The largest boy glared at me and said "We don't allow mutant freaks to live here." Good because I'm leaving. I thought. "Well then I'll tell Patrick and we'll leave." I said trying to sooth the large boy.

He glared at me and said "Not until you got the beating of your life." My nails started to elongate. "Go home boys." I snarled. My eyes changed from the usual green to a hellish yellow gold. The boys tightened their grips on their bats and I let out a snarl "I don't want to hurt you go home!" I wouldn't be able to fight them all without hurting them but I needed them to leave…

The largest swung his bat at me and I caught it inches from my head. "GO HOME!" I snarled. A couple of boys smelled nervous but the majority smelled angry. Another bat swung for my head and I ducked. Suddenly I was being hit on all sides, I didn't want to hurt these fleshy frail boys, so I didn't fight back even though I knew that it wouldn't help me out.

I could feel my bones breaking when I heard thudding feet and a roar. Screams of terror and the sounds of retreating feet. "Hey—Hey Alpha? GUYS GUYS SHES NOT RESPONDING!" I slipped into blackness.

12 hours later Roscoe's View

Running through the woods carrying the unconscious girl was ridiculously hard. I paused at the top of the hill and Patrick's voice wafted out of the darkness "Roscoe let's keep going." I nodded and followed the darker haired boy down the hill.

"Callum carry her." My brother nods and gratefully I hand her over to my brother. "Patrick, we're close enough to the school that you can get somebody to come out to help us, we can't carry her much further, we don't know what injuries we cause her by carrying her." Patrick nodded and said "Stay in the clearing." And he took off and a dead sprint.

Callum glanced at me and sighed . We sat down and stared at the female laying between us.

Alpha's View Dreaming

A large man in military uniform stared down at me and frowned "Alpha 1, that was not good enough, at this rate Beta 1 will overlap you." I hung my head in shame, I knew I should have beaten the solider at hand to claw combat but Beta was mocking me. "Do you want BETA 1 to overlap you Alpha 1?" I crouched and hissed in defiance "He will not beat me." I hiss.

The man smiles down at me and says "Very well Alpha, here's Logan, he's going to be here for a couple of days…he'll train with you while Victor is out." I nodded and move away from the door. The man turns to the door and calls "Logan come in here." The door opens and a large man walks in. He's not as big as Victor, but he smells like him.

The "Logan" man nods to the military man who leaves. The "Logan" man smiles down at me and crouches down to my level. "Hi, I'm Logan, and you are…?" His voice was gruff, and I liked it. "I am Alpha 1, do you know what day tomorrow is?" Logan blinks then says "Uhh the 2nd of December?" I nodded and said "Tomorrow is my birthday, I'm turning 4!"

Patrick's View

The school is in view now. I launch myself over the wall and run up to the door yelling "HEY HELP ME MY FRIEND IS HURT!" I slam into the door and feel it shudder. I keep pounding on the door waiting for an answer. Finally after a couple of seconds the door opens to reveal a man in a wife beater. He was a feral too. "Please…my friend is hurt, she's unconscious and she won't wake up."

The man looks at me then turns around and yells into the mansion "BOBBY I KNOW YOUR LISTENING WAKE UP THE OTHER TEACHERS AND TELL THEM I'M GONNA GO HELP!" a muffled noise of agreement then the man looked back at me and said "I'll get some healing crap then we can go alright?" I nodded and the man took off.

A minute later he was back and we set off running.

Alphas View Dreaming

I landed on the floor hard. I scrambled to get away but the man grabbed me and dangled me by my foot. Hissing I reached up and swiped at his arm. The man dropped me but kicked me into my room. The man slammed the door shut. I banged against the door howling with rage. Suddenly two arms grabbed me from behind. "ALPHA!" The man's voice was angry. I slipped out of his grasp and adopted a fighting stance. Chuckling the man copied me.

I launched myself into the air and kicked at him. The man grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. "Now will you listen?" He asked. "Next time the guards say to leave Beta alone, you will!" I nod not looking at him. He sighs and lets me drop lightly to the floor. I bound away a sit on my green bean bag once settled onto my chair I look up at the man. "Victor why is Beta being such a….such a…a JERK?" I ask then slap my hand over my mouth. I said a bad word. Victor grinned and sat down on my purple beanbag "He's jealous that you're better than him and you're a whole year younger." I grinned a little happier then glanced at Victor. "Do you mean that?" I asked. He grinned and said "Yep…whoa are you embarrassed? Don't tell me your embarrassed, lil' miss spy on everyone here." I shake my head happily "Nope." I wouldn't ever tell him I was.

He cocks his head at me and says "What?" I shrug and poke him in the side. "You're just so happy today, normally you're a…" I trail off. Victors smile gets even bigger "Normally I'm what?" "A Grump!" I giggle. Victor shakes his head chuckling saying "It's not everyday that my favorite little girl in the whole wide world turns 5, oh speaking of which here's your present the rest will come in from Japan soon, but here's the main gift."

He hands me a small box. I open it to find three dog tags. One says Wolverine, another says Sabretooth and the last says Alpha. I launch myself at Victor and say "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Victor smiles and says "Just remember if you ever need anything just open the tags up and you'll find the help you need."

A little confused I look up at my large friend and ask "Huh?" Victor chuckles and says "Nevermind, you'll understand when your older. Now it's past 0900 go to sleep." I yawn saying "I'm not sleepy though." Victor chuckles and carries me over to me bed. "Goodnight, Alpha." He whispers and kisses me on the forehead. "Goodnight Victor." I mumble back.

Callum's View

Roscoe and i are trying to keep Alpha down. She keeps struggling and fighting us, and she's not even awake. She bit down on my arm and fighting the urge to bite her back I tried to get her off of my arm. Suddenly spikes burst out of her skin. "ALPHA WAKE UP!" I shrieked. She was going from one animal to another.

"CALLUM?" Patrick's voice was a little panicked but he knew better than to freak out. "Over here." I said trying to dislodge the attacking girl. "I've brought help, his name is Logan." Patrick said as he and a large man walked into the clearing. The man walked over to me grabbed Alpha by the scruff of her neck and wrenched her away. She went limp in his arms and when he laid her down she was still calm.

He stabbed something into her arm and we could see her bones coming together perfectly. She moaned in pain and her eyes flickered open "R-Runt?" Logan jumped back at the sound of her voice. He stared at her as she slipped back into sleep.

Logan tentatively picked her up and said "Come on, I have to make sure the kids don't go crazy." We trotted off towards the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha's View

I don't know where I am, and I barely know who I am, so waking up strapped to a table wasn't fun. Hissing I jerked against the straps and howled "LET ME OUT!" Growling I trashed around, struggling against the bindings. A blue hairy man ran into the room, took one look at the monitors then at me then yelled out the door "LOGAN, SCOTT I NEED SOME HELP NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" A second later two men burst into the door. I growled and continued to strain against the straps.

One of the men, the one who smelled wild, came over to me. "Shhh Alpha, it's ok your at Xaviars school…your pack's here, everythings fine." He said softly. I snapped my teeth at him, feeling my canines grow longer. He flicked my nose and growled back. I lunged to bite him, but he flicked my nose again. Snarling I bared my teeth "Logan." The man with the glasses snapped. I turned and started snarling at him. Chuckling the Logan man, walked over to where the other two men were standing and said "She's a feral, she lives in a pack, she needs an Alpha."

The blue man chuckled and said "I understand, but you'll need more then flicking her nose to tell her something isn't ok." Logan shook his head and said "Ok, beast whatever you say." Logan walked over to me and silver knives shot out of his knuckles. I hissed and pressed myself further away from him. He slowly cut the straps. Once free I sprung off of the table, and backed into a corner. I snarled, and felt my nails start to elongate.

"Scott, check it out, she's like Victor." The blue man said softly. Logan frowned and said "Guys can you leave us?" The two men hesitantly nodded and left. I bared my teeth and slashed at Logan as he approached me. "Shhh Alpha…it's ok, your fine. You and your pack is safe here." I growled again though less sure this time. Logan walked even closer to me and said "I won't let anything hurt you or your pack." This time I stopped growling, and I watched him approach me wearily. I shook my head feeling a little embarrassed then I said "May I see my pack?"

Logan nodded then paused "You might want to take a shower." I raised my eyebrow, and waited for directions. Logan grinned and pointed to a little door I didn't notice before. "Go in there, shower, and change into Sweatpants, and shirt." I nodded and slowly backed to the door. "You don't trust me?" he said curiously. "I trust no one, that's why I'm still alive." I mumbled as I closed the door. Quickly I locked it and put a chair in front of the door. It wouldn't stop him, but it definitely would slow him down.

Quickly I took a shower, and dried off. I quickly found my size in bra, and underwear. Both unused. The real challenge was finding my size in pants, but I settled for a pair a little baggy. The only thing in my size was a tanktop, so I took that. Glancing in the mirror I bared my teeth at how normal I looked wearing grey pants and a tanktop. These people will mistake me for a normal human.

I slipped out of the bathroom and found Logan waiting for me patiently. He looked at me and shrugged, then started walking. I walked behind him just out of reach. The floor was cold on my bare feet, but I didn't say anything. When we got to an elevator Logan looked down at me feet and said "Why aren't you wearing socks?" I shrugged and said "Normally I don't have to, normally I make my feet like a wolfs paw-you know with the pads- but I wanted to be sure that I'm still alive, and not just in another nightmare." Logan frowned but said nothing. After a couple of seconds we got out of the elevator. I shot out so quick I almost hit a kid. "HEY WATCH IT!" he snarled at me, his fists glowing red. I snarled back, immediately going to attack mode.

Logan's View

Alpha shot out of the elevator so fast she almost hit Jake. I stepped out just as Jakes hands started to glow, and Alpha went full on animal. Her eyes were purple slits, her teeth were pointed, and her nails weren't nails anymore…they were claws. "What's the problem here?" I asked quietly. Alpha didn't even move, she was watching Jake, waiting for the right moment. Jake turned to me and said "She almost hit me and she is a little nut job." Alpha hissed at this but stayed where she was. I knew what she was waiting for, and I wasn't going to let her do it.

"Be on your way, and next time somebody almost hits you, don't be a little prick about it." I said wearily watching Alpha. Jake turned to leave, and in that moment Alpha moved. I stuck my arm out and caught her an Inch or two from Jakes face. "NO!" I yelled. Jake ran for his life. Alpha watched with a small smirk, chuckling she untangled herself from my arm and smiled at me.

"You knew?" I asked in disbelief. "You knew I was going to try and stop you?" she shrugged and said "Yeah the way you were watching me, and you scent was all tense, besides I wouldn't have actually bit him…just snarled until he peed himself." She smirked then said "You were going to show me to me pack?" shaking my head I said "Can't you find them yourself?" she shrugged then said "Yeah I could, but I could also go hunt down that boy…which might be more fun." Growling to myself I started walking "Let's go." She padded after me smiling.

After a couple of minutes we got to the Kitchen. "In there." I pointed. She nodded then burst into the room. "HEY BITCHES!" she called to her pack. The three boys jumped up and tackled her.

Callum's View

"Aren't you done eating yet?" Scott asked us. Me, Roscoe, and Pat were eating at the breakfast bar. We have been eating for an hour. I looked up and said "Nope." Then resumed eating. Pat looked up at Scott then said "What's your position?" Scott looked confused for a second then puffed up his chest and said "Second in command." We all looked up and started laughing. "No way!" "Definitely not!" "Hahaha in your dreams, omega!" snorting with laughter we continued eating.

Scott looked annoyed as he said "Of course I'm second in command, why would you think otherwise?" Roscoe looked at him and said "You just don't have what it takes to lead, that Storm chick, she is second in command, because she knows when it is time to fight or time for flight." Scott opened his mouth just as the doors flew open. "HEY BITCHES!" Alpha called from the doorway. The three of us shot up and tackled her into a hug.

Alpha's View

I pushed the boys away from me and joined them at the counter, where Logan pushed a plate of stake at me. I lengthened my teeth and nails and tore into it. "Alpha, you really need to learn how to control yourself when you go primal, cause you were going through a lot of your animals. You were going from Porcupine to Wolf to Lion and everything. It was NUTS!" Patrick said grinning. I punched him while chewing as Logan growled "Going through Animals?" I shrugged and took another bite of stake.

Callum sighed and said "Alpha was a government project, when she was small, and when she was trying to escape they shot her full of something that made her lose her memory. From what we can piece together she was trained as a weapon, knows more defensive/offensive tactics then anyone else, and was trained at one point by a man named Jimmy and was constantly trained by a man named Victor."

Logan stared at me and said "O-kay then…why don't we go see Chuck-Charles when your done?" I nodded and feeling a sense of foreboding I slowly ate my stake.

**A/N sorry for not updating sooner...hope you liked this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER-i own nothing, if i owned this...more shirtless men ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly followed Logan down the hall. I was still munching on some chicken nuggets. Logan kept glancing back at me. finally getting tired of the looks I threw a chicken nugget at him when he looked at me. "WHAT?" I snarled. Logan smirked and ate the nugget. "Because I wanted a nugget." He mumbled back. Flabbergasted I gaped at him and said "Next time make your own damn nuggets fool!" Logan smirked at me and said "No." I scowled back and said "YES!" "No" "YES!" "No…times infinity, period exclamation point!" He smirked and kept walking. I growled "Jerk." I mumbled…I was about to say exactly what he had said when he said it…jerk.

I followed Logan at a distance humming "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves." Growling Logan turned around and said "You suck you know that?" I smirked back ever the teenager. Logan growled again but this time he smelled embarrassed. "Let's just go ok?" I nodded and skipped next to him while we walked. Getting embarrassed he mumbled "Will you stop that?" I shook my head and said "NOPE!" grumbling to himself he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, giving me a nice view of his…well let's just say it was a nice view.

"CHUCK! Here she is!" Logan barged into a man's office and dumped me into a chair. I smirked up at him and said "Thank you for the ride it was pleasant." Groaning Logan turned to leave when the bald guy behind the desk spoke up. "No need to leave quite yet Logan." Logan nodded and took a seat. The man looked at me. "Hello Alpha, I am Charles Xaviar and this is my school for Mutants." I nodded, I knew all about the school already. "Since you are already aware of what we do here, I would like to talk about what you are going to do here." At my nod he went on "You're going to learn more about fighting and controlling your powers." I nodded again. Charles looked to Logan and said "You are going to be in charge of the pack, take them out and hunt, and do whatever, it's your job to teach them."

He looked at me again and said "You will be rooming with Kitty and Rouge." I nodded less sure this time. Rooming with girls…I'd never done that before…I don't know how they would react to me. "I'm sure they will like you just fine." Charles said softly. "Don't worry." I nodded and got up to leave as Charles said to Logan "Make sure she doesn't kill any of the ducks."

"Ducks?" I thought to myself as I walked out of the room. I sat down and waited for Logan to finish talking to the professor. A couple of girls walked by, one of them glanced over at me "Ro wait…hey are you new?" I cautiously nodded and said "I'm waiting for Logan to take me to Kitty and Rouge's rooms…apparently I'm staying with them." The girl smiled and said "Well I'm Kitty, this is Rouge…want to go up now?" I smiled back and said "Sure my names Alpha!"

We started walking up the stairs when I heard "ALPHA!" I cringed and ducked. The two girls grinned at each other and said "Logan." Rouge leaned over the railing and shouted "LOGAN SHE'S WITH US!" I heard him stomp towards us and looked through the railings down at him. He was frowning up and me. "I thought I told you to stay where you were." He said. I mumbled a sorry and didn't look at him. He was in charge he was the alpha. "LOGAN don't you dare be mean to this sweet girl! She is just trying to make friends with her roommates!" Rouge berated him.

Logan grinned up at her and said "You would understand why I was "Mean" to her if you knew what she was capable of doing. I was just trying to make sure she wasn't off killing people." Logan hopped up the steps to join us. He picked me up and set me on my feet. "Listen to me next time ok?" I nodded and he walked off. I watched him go…well we all watched him go…watched his ass. Yeahhh. Grinning Kitty punched me in the arm and said "He likes you!" I laughed and said "I would be able to smell it if he liked me, and he doesn't nor I him. He is simply my pack leader and I a "Misbehaving cub"." The girls burst out laughing and Rouge said "Well let's get you settled into our rooms, we have got a lot of clothes so your covered." I smiled my thanks and we kept walking towards our rooms.

Rouge opened a door and said "Home sweet home." I looked inside a beautiful forest green room with three beds all with silver sheets. There were three computers and wardrobes and a huge shower. One bed had Rouge carved into it, another had Kitty. The last one, the one in the middle, was blank. "Go ahead carve your name into it, it's tradition." Kitty said while she flopped into her bed. I crouched down and sharpened my claw. "A-L-P-H-A…" I mumbled as I cut the wood. I even drew a smiley face at the end, with fangs and cat ears.

"So what's your power?" Rouge asked from a eZboy chair. I looked up at her and kitty playing a Wii game. I smiled and said "I'm a Feral…actually all four of the new kids are, we're a pack…and now I guess you guys are part of my pack." Kitty turned and smiled at me. I nervously smiled back. Rouge kept playing the Wii. "So do you know what classes your going to take?" I shrugged and said "Maybe the same classes as you?" Kitty and Rouge shrugged and said "It depends on you and your fighting ability." I smirked to myself and said "Well this should be easy." My stomach rumbled. "Uhh whens dinner?" I mumbled as Rouge and Kitty laughed.

A bell rang and the girls said "Right now, and your sitting with our friends." I nodded and then said "Uhh could I change into some nicer clothing?" Rouge smirked and said "Doll I was afraid you'd never ask." Kitty faded into the wardrobe and yelled "How bout jeans…and blue button up?" Rouge looked at me and said "Nah we want Logan to freak out when he see's her." I blushed and said "Geeze guys come on…I don't like him and he doesn't like me!" Kitty and Rouge snorted with laughter. "Sureee!" they giggled. Kitty phased back with a green/light green plaid button up shirt, a light silver spaghetti strap, and skinny jeans. I quickly put the clothes on buttoning the shirt all the way up when Kitty frowned at me. "Button to the button below your boobs." She ordered. Sighing I unbuttoned them and spun slowly around. "Good?" They nodded and we walked down to the dining area.

To be blunt, we swaggered across the hall, smirking at everyone. When we finally got to their table Rouge burst out laughing, and hugged her boyfriend. I noticed she hugged him so he wouldn't touch any of her skin and I decided to make a mental note of it. "Alpha this is Bobby, and Peter." I smiled my hello and sat next to kitty on the opposite side of Bobby. I was looking up at the teachers table and waved a polite hello to Charles. He smiled in return.

Kitty poked me in the side and said "Look at those three hotties that just walked in." I looked up to see my pack walking towards us. I stood up and motioned for them to come over. When they took their seats I smirked and said "Kitty Rouge, Bobby and Peter this is Callum, Roscoe and Patrick. They are my pack." Bobby and Peter smiled and said "Yeah they're our roommates." Kitty giggled and said to me "They are adorable." I smirked back and said "Ehh if you think so." Callum tugged my hair and I tweeked his in return. We chuckled and started to eat. About halfway through dinner Kitty poked me and nodded towards the head table. I raised my eyebrow and she smirked. Grinning I looked up to see Logan watching me. I picked up my cup of soda and raised it to him. Smirking he grabbed his beer and nodded to me. we drank all the while watching the other. He was nudged by a red head and turned to talk to her. I went back to my food.

Soon after dinner ended I walked outside with my new friends. "ALPHA COME ON WE ARE GOING TO GO ICE SKATING!"I grinned and hopped onto Callum's back and said "ONWARD!" we passed a little pond and I noticed some ducks. Something stirred in my memory. "Hey guys do you know what the deal is with the ducks… Charles told Logan to make sure I didn't kill them." Bobby grinned and said "There some of the younger students projects. Teaching them responsibility or some bull like that."

We all laughed and walked up to a bigger pond. Bobby touched the edge of the water and it suddenly turned to ice. Grinning I bounced up and down "THIS IS SO COOL!" Suddenly we heard shrieks from the opposite side of the lake. We looked up to see 2 naked people run up into the forest. I caught a flash of red hair. Shuddering I turned to the group and said "Well that was a mood killer." We all chuckled, and Bobby made skates for all of us. I was falling everywhere and skidding around. Peter and I moved further away from the group and he was teaching me, when I slipped and was about to fall on my face when a strong arm grabbed me. Thinking it was Peter I turned around to see Logan standing there scowling.

I winced and moved out of his reach, back next to Peter. "Your center of balance is off." Logan said. "Peter's teaching me." I mumbled staring at the ground. Peter suddenly backed away and said "I'm not a good teacher." I glared at the retreating boy and felt the strongest urge to tweek his short blond hair.

Logan stepped out on the ice next to me and said "If's off." I made to move away from him and ended up falling. Logan caught me and said "Told you." I growled under my breath as he placed me on my feet. Logan flicked my nose and said "Ok so the way to skate is to find your center of gravity and keep it as you slid over the ice." He moved a few feet away as he was talking. As he finished talking I rolled my eyes and said "Really is that the goal of skating and here I thought it was landing on my arse every time I moved."

Logan growled and lessened the space between us with a snarl, and with a yelp I started to fall. Quickly he caught me and pinned me against his chest. He growled, as I cringed down away from him. "Alpha…don't test me." I nodded, not looking at him. He sighed then said "Ok so please just try it?" I slowly nodded and he released me from his grip. He stepped back and said "Ok." I slowly slid forward and gaining confidence I slid over a little faster. I skated past Logan and yelled "I'M SKATING!" I heard cheers from my friends. I lost my focus and fell forward sliding like a penguin. Laughing I lay there. Logan walked over chuckling, and helped me up.

He carried me over to my friends and said "I have to go back for a little bit, don't kill anyone ok Alpha?" I nodded and he started walking away. Kitty, Rouge and I all watched him walk away. I slipped off my skates and made my feet have wolf pads, I did the same to my hands (Just in case I fell) and started running around the ice. "ALPHA ALPHA PULL ME!" Kitty shrieked as I did. Laughing I pulled her along and then Patrick said "Let's have a race. Me pulling Rouge, against Alpha pulling Kitty." I shrugged and said "If you think you can beat us Patrick, let's make this more interesting. Loser team has to carry the winners back to the house." Patrick nodded and everyone agreed. I grinned as scarves were taken off to be used as rope. "READY? SET? GO!" Patrick bellowed. We burst across the lake. We were speeding across the lake and made a big loop so we could turn. Patrick thought he could make a small turn and failed. We sped back across the lake and won. Panting I sat down and said "Roscoe go check on Pat?" The sound of him and Callum sliding across the lake was my only sign that they were going.

The crunch of boots against snow alerted me to the arrival of Logan. I glanced up and shouted "HEY Logan come out of the woods it's no fun with you being a loser." Peter grabbed my shoulder and said "Logan is coming down right now…from the school." A roar shook the whole lake. I snarled back and said "Peter get everyone back to the school." A dark chuckle shook the woods. Kitty whimpered and skated away screaming "LOGAN HE'S BACK HE'S BACK!"

**A/N yes i am back i have written 2 chapters for all of you... (Going into sarcastic mode here) I wonder whose in the woods? (Out of sarcastic mode) well hope y'all liked it**

**DISCLAIMER-i own nothing**


	5. Chapter 5

_The crunch of boots against snow alerted me to the arrival of Logan. I glanced up and shouted "HEY Logan come out of the woods it's no fun with you being a loser." Peter grabbed my shoulder and said "Logan is coming down right now…from the school." A roar shook the whole lake. I snarled back and said "Peter get everyone back to the school." A dark chuckle shook the woods. Kitty whimpered and skated away screaming "LOGAN HE'S BACK HE'S BACK!"_

I growled uncertainly and started backing away. "ALPHA GET AWAY! RUN!" Logan's voice penetrated the uncertain silence. I sprang away from the woods and started running towards the group. I heard pounding feet behind me, and I went down on all fours running like a giant cat. I was almost to the group when I felt a giant hand tear into my calf. Howling in pain flew through the air landing on my back.

The hunter chuckled and walked slowly towards me and kicked the side of my chest. Gasping for breath I struggled to stand only to be pushed down. I hissed and swiped at him only to get kicked again. I slid further across the ice and I just lay there.

"ALPHA!" I heard voices call, but they were too far away. I whimpered as a giant male feral stood over me. "CREED DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Logan growled as he ran towards us, I felt my leg and noticed it was starting to heal. I shakily stood up and assumed a fighting position. I stared at the male, who copied my pose. His hair was short and dark, and his eyes were cunning and dark as he stared back at me.

Logan ran up to us and pushed me behind him. "Creed you know you're not welcome here." He snarled. The man, Creed, grinned back and said "Aww Logan, sure you know who this is?" At Logan's glare he went on. "She a government project, and a right devil she is." I hissed at him, but remained silent. "Don't worry Alpha I'll be back for you." I glared back at him, as he turned to leave he paused then said "Why don't you open your tags…they'll explain everything."

I paled "how do you know about my tags?" Creed chuckled and said "because I'm the one who gave them to you." I felt tears well up in my eyes, but rage coiled in my chest. Logan growled and said "Creed go home." Creed left. Logan turned to me and I let the tears slide down my cheeks. "He's not…he's not the man who gave me my tags. That man loved me, he wouldn't have hurt me."

Logan brushed my tears away cupping my cheek. I whimpered and buried my face in his chest as I cried. "I don't know him. He's not my friend." I felt Logan's arms wrap around me and it was strangely comforting. Slowly I stopped crying. Embarrassed I looked out into the woods and said "Thanks for staying." Logan nodded and said "Come on, let's get you up to the school."

He grabbed my hand and we slowly walked up to the school. My leg wasn't fully healed and still bleeding a little so I limped. Finally we got to the school and Rouge pulled me into a hug and said "Thank goodness the two of you are all right." Rouge and Kitty practically carried me upstairs leaving Logan in the doorway looking a little confused.

They pushed me into the shower and said "Don't come out until you feel clean." Shakily I nodded and slowly stripped out of my clothes. My jeans were covered in blood and were badly ripped. I sighed and slowly stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over my body. Instead of feeling soothed I felt a ripping pain in my leg and chest. The pain grew until it felt like I was on fire. I shrieked in pain and fell to the floor. The room was beginning to darken when Kitty burst into the room. "OHMYGOSH LOGAN STORM JEAN WE NEED HELP!" I groaned and faded away.

_Alpha's dream_

"Alpha." The taunting voice of Beta1 pissed me off. I glared at the boy and snarled "WHAT?" he grinned and said "You want to know what I heard the guard say about you?" I narrowed my eyes and waited for him to continue. "He said you're the stupidest little girl in the whole wide world." I lunged towards him and landed a scratch on his face and chuckled. "You want to know what I heard?" I pressed my face against the bars of my cage. "The guards said that you're a weakling…why else would you get your bum kicked by a five year old girl?"

Beta1 hissed in response and lunged towards me. I smirked as he shook my cage and howled with laughter. "HAHA WEAKLING!" I jeered through the cage. "BETA1 WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" That was Stryker. Beta stuttered then ran away. Giggling I waited patiently to be let out of the cage. I was currently waiting for the doctor to check me over, I hated the man, but Victor gave me presents when I behaved myself.

Stryker let me out and then said "The doctor isn't going to be here today, I'm sorry that you had to stay in the cage for an hour. I'll call Victor." I blinked up at him and said "Thank you sir." Stryker paused for a second then left to go call Victor. A couple of minutes later Victor walked in the door and said "Hey cub." I smiled up at him and jerked his head to indicate that we should start walking.

We walked to a different part of the compound where there were more males. They smirked at me and nervously I walked closer to Victor. "Cub, this is where I live, and the guys in here are my buddies." Victor said leaning down. I nodded and we walked into the room. There were two other guys lounging around. One was Asian and playing with some guns, the other was white and playing with some swords.

"Zero, Wade this is…Alpha." Zero raised an eyebrow as he glanced in my direction and while the other jumped up and said "Hey there I'm Wade." I nodded and looked up at Victor. Victor smirked down at me and said "Go on." I slowly moved forward and cautiously smelled Wade. "What are you doing?" Wade said looking amused. I smiled up at him and said "Making sure your not going to hurt me…I like you and wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

Victor laughed and said "That's my girl…my little Alpha."

_End Dream_

Logan's View

Alpha was laying on the examination table again. She was twitching in her sleep. Hank said her ribs were broken, and the muscle from her calf had to regrow which would take a while. Rouge had thankfully put a dressing gown on her.

Alpha was finally relaxing in her sleep when she mumbled "Victor, Victor please." I jerked away. Victor CREED? The jerk that beat the snot out of her, was in her dream, and his name was being tenderly whispered. I growled to myself and stalked out of the room. Why was she dreaming about him?

**a/n sooo yeah hope you liked this chapter...i wish i got more reviews *HINT HINT* anyways tell me what you think**

**DISCLAIMER- yeahhh i own nothing**


	6. Chapter 6

"Shhh you idiot you'll wake her up." "I'll wake her up? you're the one opening your fat mouth." "Excuse ME?" "You're Excused!" SHUT UP" "NO YOU" "OHMYGOSH will the two of you shut up please?"

I groaned and turned away from the voices hoping they would just go away. "Shh you woke her up!" "NO you did." "NO you did." "You did." "YOU DID." "YOU DID!" "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP!" I roared. Turing to growl at the speakers I noticed it was Callum, Roscoe, and Patrick. Callum and Roscoe looked down in shame. I growled and waited for them to speak. "We just wanted to make sure you were ok." Patrick said softly.

I smiled and sat up, my dressing gown falling loosely around my shoulders. "I'm fine." I said shortly. I stood up and rummaged through a dresser for a shirt and pants. After a while I find them and walk into the bathroom. I wash my face off and got dressed.

When I opened the bathroom door it wasn't my pack that I saw but rather Logan. "Hi." I whispered. Logan growled and motioned for me to come within reach. I slinked closer only to be grabbed by the scruff of my neck. I whimpered as Logan sniffed me. He growled and threw me over his shoulder. "Time for lunch." He said as he walked out to the elevator.

Confused I didn't move for fear of provoking him. He stepped into the elevator and dropped me to the ground. I glared up at him and unconsciously his claws slipped out. I bred my teeth and said "Ohh Shiny."

His eyes widened in recognition then rage. Snarling he pushed me against the wall and snarled "Who are you?" I growled back and said "I'm Alpha you idiot now let me down." "Liar, Who are you?" She snarled at pushed me back. I let my nails elongate and swiped at his face. He roared and we lunged at one another, and became locked together.

"You weren't born with that name, somebody gave it to you. TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Logan snarled. I pushed my claws deeper into him and snarled back "I only know that my name is Alpha. BACK OFF!" He and I both tried to cause the other pain by pushing farther into the others shoulders.

His claws were stuck in me, and mine in him. I brought my knee up and slammed it into his man parts, and he groaned and pulled out of me. He fell backwards and sat there groaning for a minute then he lunged at me and slammed me against the wall.

We stared at one another growling at one another, till the doors opened. Rouge stared at us. She backed down the hallway looking terrified under our gazes. Logan's grip loosened for a mill second and I took off. Channeling the cheetah and Bat I sped away, and felt wings grow out of my back. Black leathery wings ripped the loose shirt as I sped out the front doors.

I flung myself into the air flapping with all my might. I howled with rage at Logan as he watched me from the ground. I snarled and flew into the woods. Some trees were going to be broken tonight.

Logan's View

I stared at the sky and watched as Alpha flapped leather wings and screamed with rage. She roared and started flying into the woods. I stared until she disappeared into the Forrest, but I heard the cracking of wood and the sound of terrified animals.

"_Logan please come to my office."_

I stormed into Chucks office and saw the Elf was sitting there looking at his feet with boredom. "Logan I'm sending Kurt out to get Alpha. You need to focus on the rest of your students." I rolled my eyes and said to the Elf "Look out she's a warrior." The elf nodded and disappeared in a burst of blue smoke.

Alpha's View

I landed in the forest with a thump and heard the sounds of animals running away. Smirking I dropped to all fours and slinked around. I followed the scent of rabbits to their clutch and sniffed the outside. They were in there all right. A whole family of them.

The thought of killing a family pained me, so I turned around and snarled at the world. My conscious wouldn't let me hurt innocent animals. Well how did it feel about old dying trees?

Channeling my anger and frustration I slammed into the tree, clawing at it. "YOU JERK HOW DARE YOU GET MAD AT ME BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!" I growled and clawed at the tree envisioning it to be Logan.

"Excuse me miss?" A lightly German accented voice startled me out of my rage. I turned to find a blue man sitting on a tree branch safely out of my reach. I nodded tensely to him and he said "My name is Kurt. I was sent here by the Professor to find you, and whenever is necessary bring you back."

I nodded slowly and then turned away drawing on the dead tree. "What if I don't want to go back right yet?" Kurt disappeared then reappeared on the a tree closer to me. He smiled then said "I am here to take you back whenever you wish to be take back. I'm also at your service, in the compleatly un sexual way." He grinned.

I smirked and said "Are you any good at hunting?"

**A/N i'm back! hope that this one was worth waiting for. Tell me what you think...**

**Alpha "HEy everyone Royal Shadow1 doesn't own the X-Men, if she did there would be more of the smexy Sabertooth"**

**Me O_O yessssss anyways peace love and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	7. Chapter 7

Logan's View

I stared into the woods, the elf had been gone for over three hours. "Come on Logan, she's not helpless." Rouge said grinning up at me from the couch where she sat next to Bobby. I grunted and moved away from the window. I caught the eye of one of the boys in her pack. Callum I think. I raised my eyebrow and he looked away.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of mountain dew and sat on the steps. I felt bad for going animal on Alpha in the elevator. She just reminded me of someone when she commented on the shininess of my claws.

I growled to myself and stalked up to my room to find a deer head on my bed. There wasn't any blood so I assumed it had been bled out. I sniffed the air only to find trace amounts of Alpha and Kurt's scent. The must have teleported in and out of my room.

I growled and picked up the bucks head and brought it down to the kitchen where Scot was talking to Jean. I slammed the head on a tray and pushed it towards the two of them. "Here make something good to eat."

Jean frowned at me and said "But only an animal would eat this." I raised an eyebrow and said "That's exactly what's going to be eating that. Have fun, oh and don't forget, eyeball's are good food." I grinned and walked out as Scot gagged and dry heaved.

I jogged out the door only to find the Elf sitting there. "HEY!" I shouted and made to grab him. He looked up and disappeared, only to appear on top of a statue. "Don't hurt me, it was her idea." He shouted.

"Where can I find her?" I asked examining my claws. Kurt disappeared and the appeared at the bottom of the steps. "She said to meet her in the field. The one where the deer used to sleep." He said looking down.

"Did she kill all the deer?" I asked, what a waste that would be. Kurt shook his head and said "You'll find out when you find her."

Alpha's View

I stood in the middle of the herd of deer. They were rubbing their heads against me, like I was one of them. They were so trusting, but they weren't stupid. No they knew that at this moment I was no threat to them. Looking at the edge of the woods I waited for Logan to appear, so he would understand.

Logan did appear, and the deer visibly tensed. It was only at my soothing words did they calm down. Logan was shocked. "How…you sent me the deer head, but they treat you as one of their own." I grinned truly at peace.

"It's because the deer was already dead. A hunter had gotten to it, but lost it. I fed the rest to a wolf pack, keeping the live deer from death, and I gave the head to you. I killed nothing. I simply gave to the circle what was needed." I mumbled as I sat down and petted a fawn.

Logan still looked shocked and I grabbed his hand and said "We're not human, we're not ever going to die, I think my time will not be spent at the school." He followed my mutely as I walked to the wolf pack. As we got closer to the den I stopped and howled a greeting. Within seconds my howl was returned. I grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him into the clearing.

The den was a shallow cave. In the opening was the Alpha Male and Female, along with the four cubs. I got on my hands and knees pulling Logan down with me. The pack bounced around and I felt at peace in the wild with this pack of wolves.

Logan's View

She had a blissful expression on her face, she obviously felt at home here in the woods. Who was I to demand she stay in the mansion? I shook my head as a little black cub jumped onto my back. "Huuumppfff." My breath came out in a gust. Alpha chuckled and suddenly a white cub jumped onto her back. "HAHAOOOMPFFFF!" she landed face first into the dirt.

I roared with laughter. The wolves even seemed to be enjoying themselves at our expense. I got into a tug of war with one of the older wolves. The grey wolf and I were practically nose to nose pulling on a stick, when it snapped in half. I fell over and rolled ass over head a couple of times. Until I stopped at the base of the den.

Alpha chuckled and then offered me another stick. She grabbed the other end with a determined look. The cubs yapped happily as the two of us faced off. On our hands and knees gripping a stick with our teeth we must have looked like idiots but I really didn't care it was just so much fun.

"LOGAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Startled I let go of the stick and turned to look at the speaker who had snuck up on Alpha and me. The wolves though had disappeared into the den. I looked at the speaker and saw a red head. I blinked up trying to let go of the animal side and be man again.

It was Jean. I realized it was jean. Alpha glared at the red head from her upside down position. I walked over to Alpha and helped her up. Jean bristled and said "Do you know how long you've been out here?" We shrugged and Jean went on "You my dear Alpha have been out here for 7 hours. Logan you have been out here for four hours, what have you been doing?"

I shrug and Alpha grins up at Jean, her teeth pointed and her eyes narrow little slits. A low rumble begins to sound in her chest but its so low I can barely hear it. "Iss it any of your businesss?" Alpha hissed her smile never fading from her face.

Jean glared at Alpha and then pointedly looked at me and said "Logan, the deer I cooked for you is done, did you want to eat that with your dinner or…?" She tried to imply something but I wasn't really in the mood. I was done with this woman.

"Sorry Jean give it to the male feral's as part of their dinner. Alpha and I are going to go hunting."

Alpha's View

I sprinted towards the scent of Elk. The wolves at my heels and to my right Logan. He was the biggest surprise. I thought for sure he would be unwilling to submit to the animal, and join me for the hunt.

I streaked through the long grass, like a lion, and with the help of the pack I brought down a huge Elk. I Snarled at the Elk and it bellowed in anger and fear. I slashed at one of the tendons. The Wolves helped my biting and ripping at the elks tendons. The Elk tried to kick at one of us, but missed. I leapt onto its back and dug my claws into its neck. I felt my teeth elongate and with a smirk I bit down on its windpipe.

The elk bucked and I fell, ripping open the windpipe. The elk fell on me bleeding out. After a minute I wiggled out from under it covered in blood. Grinning I howled my victory to the world. The Alphas joined me and after a second the rest of pack joined us.

Logan hesitated for a second then tentatively joined in. We started digging into the carcass. Growling and snapping at one another, we ripped apart the once mighty elk. Logan stood back, smelling uncertain, but evidently the animal won, and he joined in.

Feeling ecstatic flipped onto my back and began rubbing my back in the ground. Feeling annoyed with blood clogging my sense of smell I trotted towards the stream, a hundred or so yards away. I looked in the mirror and everything on me was either red or the brown color of dried blood. I looked like a monster.

"Well well well, look what I've got here." That voice, I knew that voice. I turned around to find Victor Creed examining his nails. "Feels good letting the animal out doesn't it?" His eyes had a dangerous glint. I hesitated then nodded. I was still covered in blood, it may have been gross but it was natural.

"Why are you here?" I snapped standing up. I looked up at him as he walked closer. Every part of my body screamed at me to run, but I didn't want my wolf pack to get hurt. Victor chuckled as he walked closer. He stopped less than a foot away from me. "Because I missed you, and the runt isn't taking good enough care of you if killing one little elk makes you happy." I didn't move as he circled me sniffing me.

He leaned down so he could whisper in my ear "I'll always be watching out for you darling, because one day when your sitting in class, your animal will snap, and everyone. will. die." With a smirk he walked off whistling a tune just as he started back into the woods he turned and said "Ohh I saw your drawing of my brother, and I saw the dents in his head from your fist smashing into the tree. Good likeness." With that he turned and left.

"ALPHA!" Logan jogged over to me and bent down. "What's wrong?" He was less bloody then me, but the scent was still blocking all others. I looked up at him and whispered "Logan, he said he's watching me. Victor is watching me."

**A/N word up yo, i got 2 chapters done in 2 days that's like a friggin record! haha not so sure about this chapter but ehh it's better then the original. Tell me what ya think. Alpha disclaime everything**

**Alpha- Well, She doesn't own anything except me, Callum, Roscoe, and Patrick, she definitly doesn't own the x-men because if she did she would have been in the movie...and she wasn't.**

**Me-Great job heres a cookie (SARCASTIC) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Alpha's View

I stared the wall of Charles office. I didn't know what to think my thoughts were going in several different places at once but all lead back to Victor. "Alpha?" Logan's voice snapped me out of my daze. I stared at him in confusion and said "What?"

Logan blinked and said "don't worry he's not going to get you." I laughed and snarled "If he's anything like I think he is nothing is going to stop him from retrieving me if he wants me, nothing but me." I spun and stalked out of the office. I needed to get away from people.

I ran up to the room I shared with Rouge and Kitty, they were sitting on my bed playing cards. I relaxed knowing they were alive. I sat on the bed next to Rouge and said "Hey what's up?" Rouge looked at me and said "What's up with you. You spent the entire day with Logan, nobody knew were you two where and you come back in here looking like nothing is wrong." Kitty snickered and said "I have three guesses what they did all day." I rolled my eyes and said "Nothing happened I showed him the world that I want to live in, and he brought me back to the life he's living."

Rouge looked at me confused. I sighed and said "I'm wild, and he's somewhat tamed. You see one of his wild days and I can almost guarantee that, that would have been nothing 50 years ago." Kitty sighed and said "Yeah well he's sexy so it's totally fine." We laughed and I joined their game of poker. I won only because I could smell when they were bluffing.

It was almost 10 o'clock when they fell asleep. I watched them for a little bit and glanced out the window, nobody was going to hurt my friends without killing me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next time I opened my eyes it was 8:34 and my roommates were awake and staring at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked staring at my friends. Kitty glanced at me and said softly "You wouldn't let us leave our room. You would snarl and growl until we moved away from the door." I blushed and said "I'm sorry I was just having a bad dream, that someone was coming to kill everyone." Rouge and Kitty nodded and Kitty said "I've been having dreams like that too lately."

I smiled at my friends and we walked down to the kitchen to get some food. There was a crowd around the entrance to the kitchen. "What's going on?" Kitty asked bobby. Bobby glanced at me and said "A mutant got in and trashed the entire kitchen. They even wrote something on the wall." I pushed my way through the crowd and entered the kitchen to see bloody writing on the wall.

"_**I'm always watching you and you're never going to be safe. Alpha no one is ever going to be safe around you. You're a monster just like me." **_

I felt blackness swallow me up and felt my back and head hit the floor. The next thing I know I'm strapped to a hospital bed. "Why the hell do I always wake up in these friggin cold metal beds?" I growled straining against the straps.

"Alpha." His voice was soft and stopped my squirming. He was standing in the doorway watching me, he looked tired. "Logan help me get out of this I need to help protect everyone. Victor is waiting for this he'll come and kill everyone." I pleaded. Logan sighed and said "Only Beast or Jean can let you go this time." I snarled and strained against the cords, making clear of my intentions to become free.

"ALPHA!" Rouge and Kitty pushed past Logan and rushed towards me. I stopped struggling and sighed. I didn't want them to see me as a monster. "We were so worried you're like family to us now you have to stop coming down here!" they babbled on for a couple more minutes. Logan remained watching us from the doorway.

Jean walked in closely followed by Beast. They examined the charts and then turned to me. "you're free to go hun." Jean said patronizingly. Beast undid the ties and I hopped up. "Thanks." I smiled sincerely at Beast while giving Jean a knowing look. She thought I was a monster, she's worse.

Kitty, Rouge and I walked up to our room and got ready for school. I guess just waking up in the hospital doesn't excuse me from class.

**Last class of the day 2:00pm**

I was in Spanish when I really started to feel itchy and confined. That was at 9 in the morning, now it's 2 in the afternoon and I'm ready to kill something to be free. My temper was growing increasingly short, and I was struggling to follow along while reading Shakespeare. Jean seemed to know how I was feeling and tried to make it worse. "Alpha what do you think Lady Macbeth is saying when she asks the spirits to change her sex?"

I growled and locked eyes with Jean. "She believes that a female spirit is weaker the a males so she's asking to be changed to a males so she can get the job done." Jean flushed and said "What job?" I bared my teeth and said "The murder of the king, but she's not able to do it because he reminds her of her father." Jean narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth. The bell rang and she sighed. "No homework tonight." She said her eyes never leaving mine. As I walked out the door I heard her mockingly whisper "Monster."

I snarled and whipped around ready to tear her hair out but she was gone. The kids around me moved quickly away, they smelled of fear. I growled and stalked up to my room to grab my hoodie and go down to the pond, before I hurt something.

"Hey Alpha." Some females were sitting in the hallway blocking the path to my door. "Hello." I wasn't in the mood. "So what's your power I've been hearing a lot of different things." The blond one asked she was wearing a revealing shirt and short skirt. She had a bitchy look about her. "I'm a feral excuse me I'd like to go to my room." They didn't move. "Oh you're a feral." The blond girl gave a knowing look to her friends and spoke slowly to me. "So how does it feel to live in a house?"

I felt a spark of anger, I was not an animal and I was not stupid. I glared at the girl and said "how does it feel to be a whore?" The blond girl stood up her hair changing to a blood red color, her pretty face turned ugly. "I am not a whore." She snarled at me, "You're the whore, messing around with professor Logan. Everyone knows that you and him spent four hours together in the woods alone. Gee I wonder what you were doing." I grinned I could smell the jealousy oozing out of her.

"I know you wish that you were me, you want him it's painfully obvious. I mean you screams desperate in the way you act, talk and look. Logan and I did nothing, he is my teacher not my mate." I pushed past her and got halfway to my room when I turned and said "Here's a secret, ferals can smell other peoples feelings. Poor Logan has to smell your lust for him, I'm surprised nobody else here could smell it. Keep your hormones in check you look like a floozy."

There were a couple of gasps from the other girls as I turned to walk to my room. I opened my door and walked in. Nobody else was back yet. I sighed and opened the window, I looked out watching the beautiful forest, but it wasn't as beautiful as one that I used to know. I jumped out the window and strolled to the edge of the woods. I lay down on the soft grass watching the sky.

**FLASHBACK**

Sirens blared "SECURITY BREACH SECTOR EIGHT!" They woke me in the middle of the night. People were screaming and feet were pounding. Victor wasn't here. Gunshots sounded close to my room. My door opened. "Alpha?" The voice sounded familiar. I scrambled close to the man holding swords. "Hi Wade." I whispered when I saw his face.

"Alpha I have orders to get you safely out of here, I would have done it anyways seeing as how I wouldn't want such a pretty little thing like you to get hurt." Wade said as he grabbed my emergency escape bag while I desperately searched for my dog tags. They were on my stuffed saber tooth tiger. "Wade can I bring…?" Wade already grabbed my tiger and pushed it into my hands. "Let's go love." He whispered. I shouldered my Joker back pack and hurried after Wade.

The sirens were even louder than before and the soldiers had heavy looking guns. I pressed against Wades leg. Wade looked down at me and said "Remember that day when I taught you to handle swords but you were scared because you cut off your finger?" I nodded even though it grew back it was scary. We turned a corner and passed more guards.

"Well remember how angry Victor was with me?" I nodded Victor was going to kill Wade, until I picked up the swords again and demanded to be taught. "Well Victor made me realize just how special and precious you are, and how you don't deserve any of this."

I stared up at Wade I was still a little unsure of what was going on. "Remember Logan?" I nodded. "He's very angry with Victor, because Victor took something very precious from him." We turned another corner and ran down a hall till we got a door. Wade opened it slowly then grabbed me and we ran down another hall.

"WADE!" a man roared from behind us. Wade glanced behind us and swore. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I gasped as saw Logan, he looked different from when I first met him. He looked like an animal, filled with blood lust. I whimpered and tightened my grip on Wade, lest he drop me. Wade tightened his grip on me and whispered "It'll be ok we'll be fine." Wade slammed into another room and put me down. He put a lot of things in front of the door. Then he grabbed my hand and said "Steady as a lion, quick as a cheetah, strong as a tiger are you ready Alpha?" I nodded and we took off again. We were halfway down the hallway when we heard a curious noise from the door.

We looked back and saw knives sticking through the wall. The knives slid through the wall like it was butter. Logan burst through and roared. I screamed and held onto Wades leg like he was my life line. Wade pushed me away and mumbled "Sorry." He grabbed his swords and stood between me and Logan. "WADE GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Logan yelled. I whimpered and said "Please Logan go away." Logan faltered for a second then looked at Wade. "She doesn't know? She doesn't know what they are planning on doing with her? Victor is ok with this?"

Wade glanced back at me, he looked sad, and he said softly "I'm sorry." He turned back to Logan and said "It's an honor, and no Victor doesn't know, I just found out. She's going to be the most powerful mutant ever." Logan shook his head and said "Bull." As if that threw a switch Logan and Wade threw themselves at one another attacking from a distance as if they didn't want to really kill one another but knew that they needed to injure the other to live.

Logan sunk his claws into Wades shoulders, his claws were sticking through Wade. I felt fear bubble up in my stomach. I shrieked holding onto my tiger. Logan retracted his claws and Wade fell to the floor. I gasped and ran over to him. "W-Wade…?" i put pressure onto his shoulders trying to stop the blood. I opened my Joker backpack and got my emergency kit out. I wrapped his shoulders just like Victor taught me to, except I put a band aid on top.

"Alpha…no…stay…here…please…not…with…him." Wade looked pale. I didn't understand but Logan did. "Sorry buddy." Logan said as he scooped me up and started running. "NO! NOO WADEEE HELP WADEE! VICTOR HELP VICTOR HELP ME NOOO!" We traveled for hours until we stopped in a beautiful field. I didn't talk to Logan, I hated him. I would growl and swipe at him, try and bite him. Logan seemed to accept it. I curled up in a tree several feet away from him and just watched the world.

It was days before Zero found us at the old couples ranch. Zero survived and took me home, he told me Wade had died, and that I was going to be in the doctors office more often now so they could make sure I was going to be the greatest mutant ever.

Logan still has my saber tooth tiger. I want it back.

**_A/N so i'm back and i'm really sorry that i didn't upload sooner a lot has been going on in my life with sports, and school sorry but to make it up to you i plan to have another chapter by NEXT SATURDAY. i'm going to try and churn out a chapter a week. i hope you liked it i just recently watched SALT and was like Damnn Victor Creed is hot even when he's playing russian spy... O_0 mmmm sexy...anyways uhh Review please? i hope you liked it so far_**

**_DISCLAIMER_ i own nothing i am sad to say it ;)_**


End file.
